The Songs Of My Life
by luv it123
Summary: A collection of Maximum Ride song fics, written in different times and places and different POV. glee cast, fergie, all that sorta stuff. mostly fax but some flock stuff. enjoy!
1. Lean On Me

**A/N: Ok, this is my first song fic ever, so be nice. Quite short, and that's the way all my song fics will be. Review please, and make my day! The song fic was inspired by the song Lean on Me (they did it on Glee season 1 for Quinn and Finn. GOD I love my Glee…)**

I stood at the doorway, unable to move. Do I stay in here, the place where I know I'm safe but all alone with no one? Or do I go out into the open, where I'm in danger, but there are people out there to protect me? Someone to lean on? I chose to go out. I'd rather die with my family than be alive all alone. My flock will help me. I can trust them. They will help me keep going.

God, I love my Flock. They're so awesome. We are so different from each other, me being, well me, Fang being the all dark, black clothes wearing quiet guy. Nudge the African-American chatterbox, Iggy, the tall, pale blind kid. Gazzy the perky little boy with a bad gas problem and my little Angel, the curly haired little 7 year old who can reads minds. Oh, sorry did I forget to mention that we not only have wings, but other powers as well? Well, we do. All our powers are awesome, but Angel hit the jackpot, being able to breathe underwater, talk to fish, read minds and send text/SMS like messages and even control some people.

We all help each other out, and we are all determined. Whatever we do, we are all a family. Less than a year ago, my own flock kicked me out, but I came back, knowing that they were my family and I had to save them.

Snapping back in reality, I stepped outside the doorframe. Time to save the Flock. My Flock. My family. I snapped out my wings, took a running start and threw myself into the air. My Flock had called for me to help them and no way was I about to ignore that call. We all need help at times, and nothing was going to get in my way.


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

**A/N: Written in Fang's point of view, after he left Max and the Flock at the end of the book Fang. Creepily deep for Fang, but he is deep. All thought, no action. Inspired by the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. **

I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I left. I wake up every morning and cry internally. I feel and care for the Flock, but especially Max. I know she must be hurting beyond believe at the moment. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew it would.

But this is personal. It's what's best for both of us. We both know it. I was just the one to say it. I was just the one who had the _guts_ to say it. God, how I wish I could see her again. But I can't. I've gotta figure this out on my own. I've gotta find myself and protect the Flock. Yeah, I'm deep. I can't let the guilt or pain get to me. Because I know that if that happens I'll have to go back. And I want, with all my heart, to go back. But I can't. Not now. It's too late for that.

I hope Max knows that I still love her, no matter what. I hope she knows that I never intended to hurt her. I hope she still loves me in twenty years when I see her again. I hope she knows that I will still love her in twenty years. I hope she accepts me back into her Flock. I hope she loves me as much as I love her, now and forever.

I didn't want to hurt her. I have to go through with this. I have to think and fend for myself. I can't let her get to me, as much as I'm begging myself to. I love her too much for that.


	3. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**A/N: Totally made up setting and plot, could probably take place sometime in Fang because they were dating, but they are still on the run. Inspired by the song Don't Phunk With My Heart by the Black Eyed Peas. Reviews = love **

The Flock and I walked through the hustle and bustle of all the people in this small town. It was hot out, at least 40 degrees Celsius **(A/N: About 100 Fahrenheit) **and everyone was parched and starving from all the flying we had been doing. The whole town seemed to be alive and outside on this amazingly hot day.

"Must be the first day of the summer holidays or something." I said, to anyone who was willing to listen. We walked down the strip-mall, wandering about, Fang's arm around me and the others lagging in front of us. We kept going until we came to a fast-food chain.

"Can we go in Max? Please please please please please?" Nudge begged. The whole flock looked like they were about to die of either hunger or thirst. I still didn't trust this town, but all I had to do was look at the pleading in their eyes to break down and say yes. Nudge jumped with joy, and I was surprised by the amount of energy she had in her. I pushed open the doors and sent everyone off to order whilst I found a table. Fang was going to order me a couple of burgers, fries and sodas for me. I looked over at my beloved Flock, and saw more than a few eyes on them, especially Angel, the 7 year old ordering half a dozen full sized burger meals. We must have stood out, and I got that. I looked over at Fang, who was standing in a dark corner, and smiled at him warmly, but all too soon noticed 3 teenage girls surrounding him. I glared at them, all cutesy and bouncy. It was then I noticed that they were all red-heads.

"What the hell is with Fang and those freakin' _girls_?" I muttered to myself, louder than intended, to get quite a few stares from angry parents, trying to keep their children's minds from being infected too early. A little too late for my flock!

I looked at Fang and saw him passing a slip of paper to one of the girls, who giggled and smiled at him. How could he _like_ those fakes? I was about to get up from my seat to go tell him to _order_ already, when he kissed the girl's cheek. He _kissed her_. _My_ boyfriend Fang _kissed _a _different _girl, who _wasn't ME!_ What the hell is wrong with him? Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision.

I ran away, screaming from the inside. How could he do this to me? But why the hell am I crying? How could I love him when he does stuff like that? I looked back at him and he looked at me apologeticly, but didn't run after me, just stared. I kept running away, out of the restaurant, out of the town. I just wanted to be _out of here._

He kissed her. He kissed that dam girl! I knew I could never trust him like that. How could I go fantasizing about us being together forever? About us getting married and raising a family? It'll never be true. I'm just so sick of him toying with my heart. He says he loves me. But he _obviously _doesn't. He flirts with ever girl in sight, kisses them all, and doesn't even run after me. What is his _problem_?

I took a running start and threw myself into the air, hugging my chest, sobbing out all the pain. Tear stains streaked my face, scaring my heart. I thought Fang and I would be together. _Forever._


	4. Your Love Is My Drug

**A/N: Fic to Your Love is my Drug, by the ultimate Ke$ha (sorry, really obsessed with her right now). Max is dating Fang, so it's probably sometime when the Flock is together in Fang, you know, in the house? Before Jeb and Dylan *shudders* come? Yeah, then. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day.**

Fang sat at the table, staring aimlessly into his food, stirring it around with his fork. His face showed nothing but boredom. No amusement, no anger, no pain. No nothing. But boredom. God, he looks hot like that. Gazzy snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Max." He said into my ear, waking me up from my fantasy.

"What?" I snapped, picking up a piece of lettuce with my fingers.

"Stop staring dreamily at Fang. It's creepy." He said, looking wearily between Fang and I.

"Sorry. Habit." I said, blushing lightly.

"Strong habit." Nudge muttered.

"What?" I looked at her, giving her a small death glare.

"I… I said that it was a… strong hobbit. Yeah, that's it. A strong hobbit." She stuttered. And let me tell you, Nudge doesn't stutter.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You know hobbits are fictional creatures of some book, right?" Nudge looked dumbstruck, and was speechless, a rare emotion for Nudge.

"Uhh, right." She said, looking away with a large patch of red on either cheek.

"Whatever…" I said, staring down at my food as Fang had before. Hey, if Fang did it, it must be sexy!

"This stuff is really nice, Ig!" Nudge exclaimed a moment later. I looked up at her, her face had returned to its usual caramel colour.

"Thanks! It's made with…" Iggy started, but I wasn't really concentrating. I looked up at Fang, who was laughing quietly, his long hair covering one of his eyes... mmmhhh… _Snap out of it Max!_ I told myself. _Stop looking at Fang!_ I cried mentally.

_What? So I'm not allowed to look at the one I love?_ I snapped back at myself. _Is there a new law about it or something?_ I thought about it again, and decided to focus on eating and listening, rather than Fang. Gazzy was right, I spend too much time looking at Fang. It's not healthy.

I looked back up at Nudge, who was talking (surprise surprise) and tried to focus on her.

"And then he went inside, and Angel started crying and-"

"Hey!" Angel yelled, slapping Nudge's arm. "I _thought_ we agreed to not tell people about that!" She whisper-yelled. Gazzy laughed straight out, and Iggy chuckled. I looked over at Fang, who was covering his mouth with his hands casually, but had a smile in his eyes. He looked so cute! _Stop it Max!_ God, I wish I could just _stop_ looking at him. But, hey, I can't live without him! I looked away from Fang, but darted them back at him occasionally. I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
